Senggang
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Aktivitas Snape yang terulang di waktu senggang / Severus tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia memang layak diperlakukan seperti ini. Kemudian, Severus meraih tongkatnya, tak sanggup dihantui kembali oleh surat itu. Severus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak, niatnya sudah bulat, tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk menghancurkan surat tersebut. "REDUCTO!" / SSxLE / Drabble


Senggang

Title : Senggang

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter won't be mine #sigh

A/N : Hi! (: Sbenernya FF ini buat #SnapeDay2013, tapi berhubung pada hari perayaan #SnapeDay2013 gue gakan bisa online, jadi ya, post skarang aja ._. Maap ya maap mwihihi

K. Enjoy.

Summary : Kegiatan Severus di kala senggang

Senggang

Severus Snape duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, menyenderkan punggungnya. Ruang kerjanya begitu sepi—hanya terdengar deru napas di dalam ruangan itu.

Salah satu alasan mengapa Severus membenci hari Sabtu adalah bahwa tak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengajar anak-anak yang kelewat rajin—sebagian besar anak Ravenclaw, 3 anak Hufflepuff yang kemudian menyesal karena mengambil kelas di hari Sabtu, seorang Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, tentu saja, serta tak seorangpun murid dari asrama Slytherin yang menolak tawaran itu mentah-mentah—dan memeriksa tumpukkan perkamen yang dibuat oleh anak-anak berkepala kosong.

Severus menghela napas.

Genggaman tangan pada pena bulunya melonggar, kemudian jatuh ke atas meja tanpa suara. Severus membiarkan botol tintanya tak ditutup—tak peduli apakah isi tinta itu akan mengering dan tak bisa dipakai sama sekali. Suara desahan penuh lelah terdengar.

Di luar, suara jeritan serta tawa terdengar begitu keras. Severus menggeleng seraya mendecakkan lidah. Severus ingat jelas bahwa selucu apapun lelucon yang dibuat Regulus maupun Rodolphus, ia tak pernah tertawa dan menjerit se_norak_ itu. _Anak-anak jaman sekarang memang sulit dimengerti, kan?_

Kemudian, jeritan yang jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya terdengar, menyusul suara cipratan air yang terdengar membahana. Berani bertaruh, itu pasti Gurita yang marah karna tidurnya diganggu oleh anak-anak tak berotak.

Severus menarik laci manapun yang bisa ia jangkau, demi menghalau rasa malasnya terhadap waktu senggang. Kemudian, setelah megacak-acak isi laci itu, Severus menatap perkamen lusuh dan lapuk di dalam sana, di bagian paling pojok—yang lagi-lagi, mengganggunya.

Severus kembali menghela napas.

Tangannya memberontak, memilih untuk mengambil perkamen itu. Matanya tak mau kalah dengan mulai membaca isi perkamen pendek tersebut—yang mungkin sudah berusia begitu tua.

_Teruntuk, Lily Evans_

_Hai, Lils, ini aku Severus—atau kau mungkin lebih nyaman bila memanggilku Snape atau Snivellus sekalian, aku sama sekali tak peduli. Oke, tunggu. Jangan bakar surat ini terlebih dahulu. Baca sampai habis, kemudian kau bisa melemparkan reducto ke arah surat tak berguna ini._

_Well—_

—_aku—aku hanya ingin meminta maaf._

_Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan Potter maupun teman lainmu yang berusaha menghiburmu dengan meminum polyjuice dan menyamar menjadiku. Percayalah, ini aku, Snape si Pengecut._

_Terserah kau ingin memanggilku pengecut atau apa, yang jelas, aku benar-benar minta maaf._

_Baik, aku tak ada alasan pasti mengenai mengapa aku memanggilmu kau-tau-apa pada saat itu. Aku _benar-benar _tak berniat memanggilmu begitu. Namun, yah, bagi teman-temanku, hina bila seorang Slytherin maupun darah murni memanggil penyihir keturunan Muggle dengan nama depan bahkan nama keluarga. Oke, gengsiku dan harga diriku memang kelewat tinggi. Aku akui._

_Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf._

_Serius, aku tak tahan bila berpapasan denganmu dan kau langsung mempercepat langkahmu. Kau bahkan tak tahan menatapku barang sedetik saja. Kau tak datang lagi ke pinggir Danau Hitam seperti yang biasa kita lakukan saat ada waktu senggang. Aku benar-benar tak tahan._

_Silahkan, silahkan maki aku bersama kawan-kawanmu. Aku tak bermasalah._

_Aku masih menunggumu di pinggir danau hitam. Sampai kapanpun._

_S. S._

Severus mendesah.

Betul, kan? Dirinya adalah pengecut, pengecut besar yang bahkan meminta maaf melalui surat saja tak berani. Surat ini—entah sudah berapa tahun ia simpan—selalu menghantuinya di kala senggang. Seolah Lily-lah yang hendak membalas dendam.

Severus tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia memang layak diperlakukan seperti ini. Atau—sekalian saja gantung dirinya.

Kemudian, Severus meraih tongkatnya, tak sanggup dihantui kembali oleh surat itu.

Severus menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Tidak_, niatnya sudah bulat, tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk menghancurkan surat tersebut.

"_REDUCTO!"_

Surat itu menjadi serpihan, bergabung dengan debu serta angin yang membawa jeritan anak-anak bersamanya pula.

A/ N : Yah—ternyata lebih panjang dari yang gue kira muahahaha xd awalnya udah diketik, bagian suratnya bener-bener kek surat roman picisan. Tapi pas di save, matiin bentar—dengan niat ngepost ntaran—dan pas dibuka kembali —FILENYA ILANGGG! Merlin. Gue harus ngetik lagi. Tapi ya, nevermind deh B) Berhubung yg sebelumnya Cuma -500 Words, jadi 600+ HAHAHAHA B)

Mind to gimme any review? (:

Tangerang, 5th January 2013 (Saturday). 14.23 – 14.40

_Love,_

_Chantal. _xx


End file.
